


Just The Way You Are

by scmg11



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scmg11/pseuds/scmg11
Summary: Hailee and Maggie are best friends. On the set of Pitch Perfect 3, something happen that will change their friendship forever.I suck at summaries, but I promise it's good. It's just another cliché story about two best friends falling in love. There's smut too *wink*.
Relationships: Hailee Steinfeld/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Just The Way You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello people. This is my first time writing a fanfiction. So be patient with me! And english isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for some mistakes. Anyway, enjoy this oneshot and thank you for reading. Feedback would be nice, so let me know what you guys think!

On the set of Pitch Perfect 3, in one of the trailers, Maggie and Hailee were just chilling after a day of meetings. They had planned a movie night and were getting everything ready.

The filming would start in a month and the girls arrived a week ago to record the songs for the movie and start learning the choreographies. 

Maggie was there because she wanted to spend some time with her best friend, since she has been busy with her Revival Tour with her sister Selena. But unfortunately it was cancelled due to her sister’s physical and mental problems. Selena wanted to take some time off to take care of her anxiety and depression. 

It was Selena who suggested Maggie to take some time off too and to spend it with Hailee, but Maggie turned down Selena’s suggestions multiple times, because she wanted to stay home for Selena, to take care of her.

“Please, I’m in a really bad place mentally and I want to take care of it properly. I’m goind in a rehab center. We’ve already discussed it.” said Selena.

“I know. And that’s why I don’t want to leave.” Maggie argued. “I want to stay close to you.”

“I appreciate that. I really do. But I don’t want you to put your life on hold, just because of me. Besides it’s not that you’re not going to  love  spending some time with Hailee. Am I right?” Selena teased with a smirk on her face.

Maggie blushed at her comment, but she recovered quickly and murmured “shut up.”. She continued “when are you going to stop teasing me about it?”

“When you’ll grow some lady balls and confess your feelings for her.” 

Maggie shook her head, “you know I’m not going to do that. Ever. She doesn’t feel the same way about me and I already accepted it. I’ll stick to being her best friend. If she’s happy, I’m happy. Even if it’s not me the one who will make her happy.”

Selena watched Maggie with sympathy but also disappointment and shaking her head she said “stop it. Don’t do this to yourself. You know she’s crazy about you just as much you are for her. I’m not pressuring you into confessing your feelings. I’m just saying that it’s not going to end as badly as you think it will.” She poked her finger in her sister’s stomach.

Maggie moved away from her Selena’s finger and sighed “I just... I’ll think about it okay? Now stop teasing me.” she scowled. 

Selena laughed and side hugged her sister. “Now back to our previous conversation... Cmon. Do it for me.” and pouted.

“No. Don’t. Don’t pout at me. You know I can’t resist it.” Maggie said whining. 

“I know. That’s why I’m doing it.” Selena smiled and winked. “I want you to know that I’m not going to be mad or sad about it.  I’m asking it.” Selena pressed.

Maggie sighed “fine.”

Selena’s smile got bigger and hugged her sister. 

And now, here she is. 

When they arrived at the filming location, it was 10 pm. They put their suitcases in Hailee’strailer and she showed Maggie around. During their little tour, they run into some of Hailee’s costars. 

Maggie recognised one of them. They had their backs to the to best friends, Maggie smirked and spoke up “well, well, well. Who do we have here? Anna Kendrick. The worst actress in the world.” She emphasized her words.

Brittany Snow was the first to turn around and angrily said “excuse me, who do you think you a-“ 

“Look who’s talking. The worst singer in the history.” Brittany was interrupted by Anna Kendrick, who turned around slowly with a smirk.

There was silence and everyone around Maggie and Anna was looking at them with shock e fear in their eyes. The silence was broken by Anna and Maggie who laughed and hugged each other. The shock was replaced by confusion.

“Uhm... what’s going on?” Brittany asked.

Anna answered her “Maggie and I go way back. We’re very close friends. It’s an inside joke between us. We like to mess with each other and even if it doesn’t seem like it, we love each other.”

Maggie nodded and smiled. 

Hailee recovered from the shock and said perplexed “uhm... okay? Guys it’s so good to see you again, it’s been so long! By the way, the jerk here is Maggie Gomez, my best friend. If you guys don’t know her, she’s Selena Gomez’s sister and-“

“One of my favourite characters in The 100 and Legends Of Tomorrow.” Gushed Alexis Knapp. 

Maggie smiled “it’a always a pleasure meeting a fan. But I have to say that I’ve loved Pitch Perfect and Pitch Perfect 2. They are two of my favourite movies! I’m sure I’ll love this one just as much.”

After presentations and a little chat the girls decided to call it a night since it was pretty late.

The day after Hailee and Maggie started walking around the set and they run into Elizabeth Banks. After presentations,Hailee got called for a meeting with the other girls and Maggie stayed with Elizabeth. They were talking about her cancelled tour and that Maggie was the one who came up with some of the choreographies. 

“Oh. Really. There something you can’t do? Like produce your own songs?” Elizabeth joked and playfully laughed.

“Well Selena and I somethimes produce our own songs in our private studio at home.” Maggie answered truthfully with a sheepishly smile.

“Wait... really?” 

“Yes.” Maggie smiled, amused by Elizabeth’s stunned expression.

“Well...” the director’s sentence trailed off. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds, then spoke up “I have to talk to some people, but... we still haven’t found a choreographer. Since the one we had, had a project he was already working on, he had to leave. So I was thinking... you can replace him. And... well... And maybe you can help, with the other music producers, produce the songs and help the girls with recording them, too. What do you say?”

Maggie was taken aback, but also very excited, by Elizabeth’s offer. “Well I’m honored honestly. I accept, obviously. But... Won’t it be a problem, with all that last minute crap?” Maggie asked.

“Well, like I said, I-  we have to talk to some people, but in a couple of hours we can get you a contract.”

“That’s amazing! Thank you, really. I could use a little distraction.” Maggie hugged Elizabeth. 

So the original plan was to spend time with Hailee until she had to start filming, because then she would be busy and Maggie didn’t want to be a bother to her. 

But now she will stay a little longer. Until the end of filming. Maggie was already ecstatic about her new job, but when she broke the news to Hailee, she was more excited than herself, she squealed and hugged Maggie in a tight embrace. 

So back to the movie night.

Maggie was in the little kitchen in the trailer and was preparing a mental list of things she’ll have to buy for tonight.

Then she decided to go a little bit on Instagram until she’ll have to go to the store. 

She remembered she left her phone charging on the nightstand, so she went into  their bedroom, but she stopped in her tracks. What she saw knocked the wind out of her lungs. 

Hailee just got out of the shower, she had on a lace matching pair of black and light green underwear, and she was standing in front of the dressing mirror. She had her bra on, but it was unhooked, she was holding it by the cups.

Maggie started blushing and cleared her throat. Hailee turned to her right and noticed her presence. “Oh Megs! What do you think? It’s new” she asked, twirling around slightly.

Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat and answered, hoping her voice wouldn’t quiver. “It-it’s beautiful. G-good choice of col-color.” She stuttered. “ God you’re pathetic .” She thought. She was thinking about the fact that black and light green were the colors of her character’s suit in Legends Of Tomorrow and also her favourite colors! “ Snap out of it now .” She reprimanded herself. “Sorry, I just wanted to get my phone. I left it on my nightstand.” And she pointed to her phone. “ For the love of God, look anywhere but not her cleavage. NO! NOT HER ABS. EITHER HER ASS. THE FLOOR. LOOK AT THE FUCKING FLOOR.”  She screamed mentally and averted her eyes looking down. 

Hailee smiled and let out a quiet “hum.” Maggie lifted her eyes and saw something in Hailee’s eyes that didn’t quite recognise, but it was so fast, she didn’t dwell on it. 

“Can you help me hook it up?” Hailee pointed to her bra with her eyes. “I can’t reach the hook.”

Maggie started sweating and she sweared she saw a little blush coloring Hailee’s cheeks, but she thought it was just her  stupid  imagination. She shook her head and said “s-“ she cleared her throat “sure.” 

Maggie was  trembling . Getting closer to her body, she scolding at herself “ Oh cmon. Get over yourself. She’s asking her  best friend for a favor. Stop thinking  that.”

When Maggie got behind Hailee and touched her skin to hook her bra, she swears she heard Hailee release something between a  moan  and a  whine . “ Is this heaven?” She internally melted.

“Sorry... your hands are cold.” Hailee said.

“Oh... sorry.” Maggie sheepishly smiled and looked at Hailee over her shoulder and through the mirror.

“It’ okay.” She saw Hailee smiling.

Maggie quickly hooked best friend’s bra and stepped back, went to take her phone, but was stopped by Hailee’s voice “can you help me fix the straps? They are too loose.”

Maggie was having a full gay panic attack. “I think she likes torturing me.” Maggie took a deep breath and settled behind Hailee again and started fixing the bra’s left strap. When she got to the right one she felt Hailee move a little bit and Maggie stopped in her tracks. “Is it just me, or she just fucking grinded her ass on me? Okay, stop. Get you mind out of the gutter, it was a subtle and involuntary movement.” But that didn’t stop her body from gathering a burning heat between her legs.

Maggie cleared her throat and fixed the right strap, hastily backed away and took her phone. “I-I have to go. Anna t-texted me, she wanted me to drop by her trailer. She said something about Brittany. Then I’ll go to the store to buy some things for tonight. I’ll be back in a couple of hours...” she trailed off, looked at Hailee for a second and averted her eyes “okay... I’m gonna go.” 

Maggie started to walk away but was stopped by a hand. She looked up and into sparkling brown orbs. They looked into each other eyes for a couple of seconds and then Hailee said “aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Maggie was confused. Her look give her away because a second later Hailee pointed to her right cheek. Maggie sighed, smiled and kissed Hailee’s cheek. 

“Bye. I’ll see you in a bit.”

And after this, Maggie was out of the trailer.

-

3 minutes later, Maggie was at Anna’s trailer’s door and knocked several times. 

After a couple of seconds, a puzzled Anna Kendrick opened the door and asked “Maggie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Then she moved aside to let her in. “I have a date tonight. You know that.” She was dressed casual but elegant with a pair of tight dark blue jeans and a blue blouse.

“Yeah, I know. And I’m sorry I dropped by without calling you first. But, something just happened and I’m freaking out. I didn’t know what to do. So I decided to come talk to you, to ask you for some advice. But you’re busy. Maybe it was a mistake, I should g-“ Maggie started to word vomit but was interrupted by Anna.

“Woah woah, slow down buttercup. First of all, I’m your friend. And even if I had a meeting with the President, I would tell him to wait. You’re more important. Now. Start from the beginning,  slowly . ” 

Anna and Maggie sat down on the couch. The younger one took a deep breath and started to tell Anna what happened a few moments ago. Anna never interrupted Maggie and listened intently. 

“-And then a I got here...”

“Mh.” It was the only thing Anna said. 

Then there was silence. Too much silence. Maggie broke it first “Ok, I tell you all of  that  and the only thing you have to say is “mh”?” Maggie was stunned, she got up and started pacing back and forth in front of her friend.

“Would you give me at least 5 second to process everything you said?” Anna laughed, took Maggie’s arm and harshly pulled it to make her friend to sit down. “I was thinking!” 

“About what?”

“About the fact that you have a crush on Hailee.”

Maggie was taken aback by Anna’s statement. “W-What? I don’t have a crush on Hailee.”

“Yes, you do.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Yes, you do.” Sang Anna.

“No. I don’t... I’m  in love  with her”

Silence. An open mouthed Anna looked at Maggie. 

“Y-you’re in love with her? For how long?”

Maggie sighed “Would it be a cliché if I tell you since I met her?”

Anna was staring at her.

“Not the first day, but a month? Maybe less? I don’t know exactly. I know that I had a crush on her, I mean, have you looked at her?” She trailed off. “I thought ‘ it’s an harmless crush. It’ll go away. ’ But it didn’t, it got bigger and bigger. And before I knew it, I was in love with her.”

Anna was looking at her with understanding and tenderness. “I understand perfectly.” And they looked at each other and smiled slightly. “But you don’t have to fear telling her. You don’t know what will happen. Tell her how you feel. You don’t have to be afraid if she doesn’t feel the same, because I’m  positive that she does. I can see it in the way she interacts with you...” Anna paused for a couple of seconds, then continued. “I was like you. I didn’t want to tell Brittany how I felt, but someone talked me into it. Maybe you know her. Singer, actress, in love with her best friend? Does it ring a bell?” Anna smiled.

Maggie laughed slightly, “no, I don’t think I know her, but she sounds like a bitch.” They laughed. A knock on the door, interrupted their conversation. 

Anna got up to answer the door and a couple of seconds after, Brittany walked in, with a pair of skinny grey jeans and a sleeveless black blouse.

When she noticed Maggie seated on the couch, she raised a brow at both of them.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your date-“ she winked at them, “I kinda had an emergency and came over to ask Anna for some advice.”

Anna sat on the couch, motioning Brittany to do the same. Anna sat on Maggie’s left and Brittany on her right. The short actress put an hand her young friend “you can tell her.“ 

Brittany is even more confused now “tell me what?”

Maggie sighed and looked at her “I’m in love with Hailee.”

Brittany’s expression didn’t change.

“You don’t look surprised.” Anna pointed out. 

“Should I be? I already knew that. I mean it’s obvious.”

The two brunettes stared at the redhead open mouthed.

“I just told her and she looked taken aback” Maggie told Brittany, Anna nodded “yeah.”

Brittany shook her head, “by the way. What was the emergemcy?”

And then Maggie told Brittany everything.

“Ok so, she just literally made a move on you and you gay panicked and ran away? Now I see why you and Anna are so close. You’re literally the same.” The redhead snickered. “I would have done something similar if I shared a trailer with this one” and then winked winked at Anna. Anna’s face became as red as Maggie’s shirt. 

The young singer watched their interaction, but decided to not tease Anna even more. 

“I say, go for it Maggie. I mean, it’s obvious that Hailee feels the same way about you. Just tell her how you feel.” Brittany said with an encouraging smile.

Anna added “yeah, I mean she made a move on you an hour ago. Did she ever did something like that before?” 

Maggie started to think “I mean, I’m a physical person. And she is too. I always thought that with a little touch you can prove better what you’re feeling. So we’re always hugging or searching for a physical connection like a little touch on the arm, or taking the other’s hand. But now that I think about it, it’s been a couple of months that I can feel a strange tension between us. Touches and hugs lingered a little too long to be considered “friendly”. But I always thought it was my imagination pulling a joke on me.” Maggie shruggered.

Anna and Brittany looked at each other, then Anna said “you’re thinking what we’re thinking right? SHE HAS FEELINGS FOR YOU!” Anna squealed, followed by the redhead.

They engulfed Maggie in a tight embrace. The two actresses let go of the singer, “go get your girl. Don’t worry about anything. Go for it!” Brittany said smiling widely.

Anna continued “yeah! That’s right. Go get you girl. Thanks to you, I did” and she side glanced at her date, who blushed. 

Anna pulled Maggie up and pushed her towards the door “now go. We’ll talk tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me, I have a date with a beautiful girl.” And looked at Brittany who got up from the couch and joined them at the door. Brittany smiled shyly and looked down. 

Maggie hugged them both “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now go, before a kick you out of my trailer.” Anna smirked.

Maggie laughed and got out of the trailer. She looked at them one last time before Anna closed the door. She went to the store to buy the things they’ll need for their movie night and when she was walking back to their trailer there was only one thing on her mind “I’m gonna get my girl.”

-

Maggie entered the trailer and after a few steps a body collided with hers engulfing her in a koala hug. “Camila has been rubbing off on her.“ she thought.

“YOU’RE BACK” Hailee yelled in Maggie’s ear.

“I’m back. I was out for only one hour and 30 minutes though.” Maggie chuckled.

“I don’t care. I missed you.” Hailee kissed her cheek repeatedly. 

She got off Maggie and tried to look into the bag Maggie was holding. “What did you get?”

Maggie put the things on the counter before answering “I brought pop corn, some candies, chocolate, more pop corn...”

While Maggie was distracted putting the things away, Hailee was looking at her with so much adoration in her eyes. She shook her head snapping out of it and went to take a candy but her hand was slapped away.

“No. Behave. These are for later. Now, let me change so we can get started.” 

Maggie started to walk to the bedroom and Hailee started to put everything into some bowls. 

“Okay. Go change and I’ll prepare everyth-ing.”

Maggie came up with a plan during her ride home from the store. She wanted to tease Hailee like she did a couple of hours ago, just to test the waters. She’ll pay close attention on Hailee’s behavior and then she’ll decide whether or not to tell how she feels about her. 

“ The plan starts now.”  Maggie thought.

Maggie took off her shirt on her way to the bedroom. 

Now, Maggie has to be honest. She didn’t want to be narcissist, but she liked her body. She was hot. When she was casted for a part in The 100, she started to work out more. But after she got a part in Legends Of Tomorrow she had to have a  superhero  body. So she worked out  a lot  more, and more  intensely . She got  abs  to kill for. She got a body to kill for. 

So it wasn’t a surprise for Maggie Hailee’s reaction and she didn’t hide her smug grin when Hailee’s eyes cast down and stared at her abs. 

“Don’t forget the pop corn.” Maggie said winking at Hailee. She decided to put an end to her teasing (for now)  and went into the bedroom.

-

After setting up the bed and the snacks, Maggie and Hailee were trying to decide what to watch.

“Avengers: Age Of Ultron?” Hailee suggested. With the left corner of her lips slightly up.

“Are you kidding me? I’m a  DC superhero !” Maggie looked at Hailee in fake outrage. 

Hailee chuckled and stared back at Maggie, then lifted a brow. 

Maggie sighed, “I’ve already watched it and loved it a lot.” she smiled guiltily. 

Hailee snickered. “I knew it! Or we can watch Inside Out. I never got the chance to see it.” She paused for a moment “or we can watch that  DC  tv show. Tomorrow something...” Hailee added with a sly smirk on her face. 

“Unbelievable.” Maggie shook her head “joke all you want, I know you  love  that tv show.” She winked and Hailee’s smirk got bigger and winked back. “Anyway, I’ve already watched those movies.”

Hailee pouted and Maggie continued “ but  we can watch them. I have no problem in rewatching them.”

“You sure?”

“100% sure.” Maggie smiled at her best friend.

Hailee, happy with Maggie’s answer, started Avengers: Age Of Ultron. And then cuddled into Maggie. 

They were always cuddling. Hailee claims that Maggie is such a great cuddler and Maggie loves being close to Hailee and cuddling her is her favourite thing to do.

So cuddling wasn’t new to them, but somehow, someway, both of them felt this cuddling session  different . Like something shifted between them.

After the first one, they put on the second movie, commenting both movies while watching them. 

When the second movie’s end credits rolled,they decided to talk a little bit before deciding what to watch next. 

They were spread out on the bed, Hailee’s head in Maggie’s lap, the younger girl combing her fingers in Hailee’s hair.

They were in a deep conversation about Instagram comments. One in particular. The one with Hailee’s ex in it. He cheated on her. When Hailee found out and came to Maggie crying seeking out her comfort, it took 5 people to hold back Maggie from going to jail for assault. 

“I just... I got over it. But sometimes I think about it and I don’t understand the reason why he did it? Maybe I wasn’t enoug-“ 

“NO! STOP IT!” Maggie interrupted Hailee. “Don’t put yourself down for an asshole like him! You didn’t do anything wrong. He  chose  to cheat on you. Cheating is not a mistake, it’s a  choice . You were  too much for him.” 

“Do you think so?”

“No-“ and Maggie made eye contact with Hailee “I  KNOW  so. Hailee, you’re intelligent, beautiful inside and out. You’re funny, adorable, strong. You’re indipendent and so pure of heart. Of course you were too much for him. Just staying near you is privilege. For anyone.” 

Maggie decided right then and there “ no teasing, just put your heart on your sleeve.” 

She was looking directly into Hailee’s eyes. Both of their eyes were glossy.

“Never, and I say  never , put yourself down. For anyone. You have so much to offer and if anyone put yourself down or don’t acknowledge the greatness in you,  dump their asses. And if they want a second chance, I’ll be the one who they’re going to talk to. With a bat.” Maggie trailed off, a wet laugh shared between them.

At this point Hailee got up and they were at the same eye level.

“What I’m trying to say is, choose yourself first. You said it yourself,  love yourself  first. You are important, you matter and  no one,  can put you down. You’re beautiful Hailee, anyone must be proud of calling you theirs...” Maggie trailed off.

During Maggie’s speech they got a lot closer, their faces an inch apart. With one final look at her lips, Maggie surged forward that last bit and kissed Hailee. 

Fireworks erupted inside Maggie’s stomach, but it was cut short after a couple of seconds when Maggie noticed that Hailee didn’t kissed her back.

“ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You messed everything up. You read the signals wrong. You ruined everithing. She hates you now and she won’t talk to you again.”  Maggie thought while leaping out of bed, backing away until she neared a wall on the left side of the room.

“I’m-I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. I know you don’t feel the same way about me, I don’t know what came over me. It won’t happen again, I’m so-“

Maggie’s absence and her apologies snapped Hailee out of her shocked haze. She leapt out of bed and pounced on Maggie, interrupting her by kissing her. They stumbled backwards and Hailee pressed Maggie into the wall.

It took a second to recover from the shock, but the shorter girl responded to the kiss, putting her arms around Hailee’s waist, while the taller girl’s went around Maggie’s neck. 

And  God  it was even better of what Maggie imagined. Hailee’s lips where so soft, so plump. She was on cloud nine. If she wasn’t sure she was gripping Hailee’s waist, she would be flying.

The kiss was tentative at first, but after a minute it became more aggressive. Maggie’s tongue traced lightly Hailee’s bottom lip asking for access. Hailee granted it immediately and their tongue met in a passionate kiss. They let out into the kiss all their feelings, all the pent-up tension built up over all these years.

They kissed for what could have been hours, but it was just a couple of minutes. 

They had to separate to catch their breath, lungs burning with lack of air. Hailee leaned her forehead on Maggie’s one, they looked into each other eyes and smiled, panting heavily. 

Maggie spoke up first “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Hailee looked down smiling, blushing “then why did you stop?” She looked up again with a seductive glimpse in her eyes.

Maggie smiled e kissed her again. She pushed herself off the wall e pushed Hailee backwards until she felt the back of her knees touch the bed. She sat on the bed and Maggie followed her, straddling her. 

They alternated between soft kisses and passionate ones. When air was need they separated, but Maggie’s lips missed the warmth of Hailee’s ones and dived back in. 

After some time they slowed down, exchanging small pecks.

They opened their eyes at the same time and spent an eternity (it was just 30 seconds)looking into each other eyes without saying a word, just enjoying the moment, let everything that happened sink in and just savour the closeness of the other.

The older girl broke their peaceful moment with her eyes still closed “if I’m dreaming, please,  please don’t wake me up.”

Maggie smiled at her tenderly and cradled her face “Hailee open your eyes. It’s not a dream. It’s real.” 

Hailee opened her eyes and looked at Maggie with so much love, Maggie doing the same. 

The younger girl got off Hailee’s lap and sat on the bed with her legs crossed, Hailee mirroring her. The younger girl took her best friend’s hand and put it on her heart “can you feel it? Can you feel how fast my heart is beating? This is real. I still can’t believe that just happened. I’m speechless, really. You’re just-“ she paused and stared at Hailee with so much tenderness, then continued “ so beautiful .”

Hailee’s heart skipped a beat, and then not knowing how to respond to  that , she just kissed her, leaning forward. After a moment she pulled away and her hands still cupping Maggie’s jaw “look who’s talking. Megs you’re breathtaking. You have the purest soul, you fight for what you are passionate about, you fight for the people you care about the most. You’re intelligent, resilient, you inspire everyone, especially me.” She paused e gave her a small peck, then continued “I’ve had feelings for you for a very long time. I didn’t say anything because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way about me and I didn’t want to mess our friendship up if you rejected me.”

Maggie shook her head “I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you. At that time it was just a crush, that in a month became something more.  I didn’t want to say anything because  I didn’t want to mess our friendship up if  you  rejected  me . Besides... you even got in a relationship in the meantime...”

Hailee snickered “yeah, to try to get over you!”

Maggie’s puzzled expression amused Hailee to no end “what?”

Hailee laughed e kissed Maggie’s scowl “I thought ‘ she’ll never feel the same way. I have to at least try to move on ’, but we know how that went.” she chuckled “The day I told you about him cheating, after we calmed you down and talked you out of, and I quote, ‘beating the shit out of that piece of shit’-“ she made quotation marks “and saved you from jail, do you remeber what you did?” Hailee asked with a loving smile. 

“Yeah, we stayed in your room, watched a bunch of comedy movies and played some music to cheer you up a little bit.”

“That, by the way, worked. But,  You  singed to  me Bruno Mars’ Just The Way You Are. How did I expect to try to get over you?” She laughed and kissed Maggie again. “ I‘ll never get used to it. I’ll never get enough of those lips. ” Hailee thought. 

“ I was trying to be a good friend. You were upset, you felt used and played. I wanted you to feel beautiful...  Just the way you are”  Maggie quipped.

Hailee playfully rolled her eyes. 

“And yeah, I was trying to confess my feelings without having to say them out loud.” Maggie smiled shyly. 

Hailee shook her head “yeah, because that wasn’t obvious at all.”

“Hey! You didn’t get it!” Maggie retorted jokingly. 

Hailee shook her head laughingand kissed her again. “Anyway, after your  completely platonic gesture , I decided to not trying to get over you, but doing everything in my power to make you to have feelings for me.”

“Well I did something similar. I decided that I would have done everything in my power to protect you and in the meantime trying to make you to have feelings for me.”

Hailee and Maggie looked into each other eyes without saying anything else. And after sharing a small peck, they chuckled. “We are definitely two dumbasses.” Maggie shook her head, Hailee nodded in agreement with a big smile on her face. 

“So now that we established that we have feelings for each other-“

Hailee interrupted Maggie with a sly smirk “the kisses weren’t a clear evidence?” 

“Shut up.” Maggie murmured. She cleared her throat “as I was saying, before I was  rudely  interrupted, now that we established that we have feelings for each other, there’s something else I want to discuss with you. More like, asking you.” 

“Okay. What is it?”

Maggie stared intensely into Hailee’s twinkling orbs, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and reopened them, taking the taller girl’s hands into hers. “Hailee Steinfeld, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” She smiled at the end of her sentence. And the smile grew ten times bigger after watching Hailee’s growing smile and glossy eyes. She nodded furiously “God yes.  YES , I’ll be your girlfriend. I’ve dreamed it so many times it doesn’t feel real.”

“It is real.  You are  mine .  I’m yours .” 

Without saying anything else, they surged forward and kissed each other passionately.

Like before, the kiss started tenderly, they were savoring the moment, committing it to memory. Then it got a little bit more heavy, hands started to wander. With a swift move, Hailee settled in Maggie’s lap, straddling her. The shorter girl’s hands settled on  her girlfriend ’s lower back rubbing them up and down her spine. Hailee’s hands settled around Maggie’s neck, but after some time one of them started to descend a little lower, on Maggie’s abs. At the first touch, Hailee released a little whine. Her fingers raked down Maggie’s abdominal area, reached the edge of her shirt, sneaked under it and raked her nails up and down Maggie’s skin. This elicited a moan from the short girl, who became more confident and lowered her hands grasping her ass with a firm grip. Now it’s Hailee’s turn to moan and without realizing it, her hips bucked and came in contact with Maggie’s ones.

This spurred Maggie on, she did it again and Hailee started to grind into her lap, both of them moaning at the movement. 

This continued for a while. 

Hailee’s hand by now is at underside of Maggie’s bra and the younger girl’s ones got under the fabric of Hailee’s pants. After a while, Hailee became impatient and between kisses she panted into her girlfriend’s mouth “get it off.” and tried to lift Maggie’s shirt up.

The other girl disconnected their lips “wait, wait Hailee, I think we should stop” her voice was raspy and breathless. 

“Why?” Hailee’s bashful and worried look didn’t go unnoticed by Maggie, who reassured  her girlfriend  with a searing kiss.

“It’s not that I don’t  want to continue, because believe me I  do . I  want it so bad , but I don’t want to rush anything and most importantly I don’t want to pressure you. I don’t want you to feel you have to do it. I want you to be ready.”

Hailee’s concerned expression morphed into a blinding smile “has anyone ever told you are amazing?”

“Yeah, every single day. From the mirror.” Maggie winked with a smug smile.

Hailee lovingly rolled her eyes and smiled “dork.” She shook her head “what I meant to say is, you’re not pressuring me into doing anything. I want it, with ever fiber of my body. We have waited long enough, don’t you think?” Maggie nodded. “Imagining it over and over no longer do the trick for me. And now that I have the opportunity to have you completely, I don’t want to wait anymore. That isif it’s what you want and are ready for it too.”

“Are you kidding me? I want it. So  so much.  You don’t even know how much self-control I had to have after that little show you put on this afternoon. I wanted to jump on your bones and make you feel  so good you wouldn’t remember your own name.” Maggie growled in a sultry voice.

Hailee visibly gulped, but then recovered herself and laughed “yeah, yeah. Admit it. You were having a gay panic attack.” 

Maggie frowned. She wanted to counter Hailee’s statement, but a look from her and she changed her mind. She murmured “yeah...” Hailee laughed harder. “That’s why I literally flied out the door. And Anna didn’t even asked me to drop by her trailer. I literally showed up at her door minutes before her date with Brittany.” Hailee continued to laugh. “Then Brittany showed up and I had the two of them giving me a pep talk and the courage to make a move on you.”

“Well that means I have to thank them tomorrow.” Hailee smiled lovingly at Maggie.

“Yeah, me too.” 

They looked at each other and smiled, then Maggie broke the silence “ but , this would never have happened if you didn’t make me almost faint from gayness.” She looked at Hailee with an hard stare.

Hailee chuckled “well what can I say, I put up a really good show, didn’t I?” And then winked.

“Wait that was intentional?”

“Well not exactly. I wanted to enter in the kitchen in my  new matching pair of black and light green lace underwear and ask you for my  Revival  merch shirt. The fact that you came into the room while I was putting on my bra, preparing for my plan, thank you by the way-“ she winked “-it was just a plus.”

“Wait. So you did all that “can you help me hook it up? I can’t reach the hook-“ she did her best impersonation of Hailee, “-crap just to see my reaction?”

“Hey! I don’t talk like that! And yes, yes I did. And it  worked .” Hailee said proudly. 

“Unbelievable.” Maggie shook her head “now though, I want to ask a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Are you, by any chance, wearing that matching pair of black and light green lace underwear?”

Hailee smirked and answered in a sultry voice “Yes.”

“Mh. And do you remember that black and light green is the color of my  superhero suit , right?” 

By the look in Hailee’s eyes, Maggie already had her answer “ yes. ”

Maggie just growled and attacked Hailee’s lips in a passionate kiss. Eager hands lifted Hailee’s blue shirt and threw it somewhere on the bedroom floor.

When Maggie saw Hailee’s breasts covered by that bra, her mouth watered at the sight and stared at it. “take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Hailee teased and arched her back so her chest was two inches away from Maggie’s face. 

The girl gulped but dived down and trailed a line of kisses from her neck, stopping at her pulse point between her neck and her collarbone. When her lips came in contact with the top of her right covered breast, Hailee let out a guttural moan that made Maggie dizzy. 

Maggie combed her fingers into her brown hair to collect her thoughts and then grabbed the back of Hailee’s thighs and with a quick motion laid her on the bed and straddled her stomach. 

“Your turn now” Hailee lifted Maggie’s green shirt and her black bra, exposing her bare chest.

“Eager are we?” Smirked Maggie, lifting herself up and flexing her abs in the process.

Although her girlfriend was half naked, Hailee’s eyes stated at her abs.

Maggie let out a soft laugh and shook her head “your such an abs girl.”

“Can you blame me? God, remind me to thank my dad for helping you have those abs.” she said brushing her hand up and down those  perfect  abs licking her lips.

“Can we not talk about your dad while I’m half naked on top of you?” Maggie winced.

Hailee chuckled “agreed.” 

“Now, where were we?”

Hailee tapped her pointer finger on her chin in a thinking manner “right here” she put a hand behind her girlfriend’s neck and brought her down to her lips. 

Maggie was hovering over Hailee, with her left hand bracing her and her right one cupping her girlfriend’s cheek. 

Hailee’s hands became bolder and in a quick move cupped Maggie’s left boob. 

Maggie interrupted their heavy kiss whining into Hailee’s parted lips. “Fuck.” She felt the wetness between her legs increase. 

She sneaked a hand behind Hailee’s back and unhooked her bra, removing it. When she took off Hailee’s bra, Maggie’s eyes never left her girlfriend’s brown orbs.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Hailee asked shyly.

“Because even if you have you breathtaking body completely exposed in front of me, the first thing I would look at are your eyes.” Maggie said with a loving look.

Hailee blushed and her smiled shyly. “Come here you sap.” And kissed her again.

Their hands started to wander again. Tentative ones touched for the first time her lover’s breast and both moaned at the contact. It had only been a carefull little touch, a light contact of fingers against bare skin, but that was enough to fill her body with heat. Maggie started with just cupping it, but gradually kneaded her left boob. Nimble fingers stroked lightly a pink nipple and the moan Hailee emitted spurred Maggie on. She took her nipple and rolled it between her thumb and pointer finger. 

By now they stopped kissing because of Hailee’s soft whimpers, so Maggie’s lips settled on Hailee’s neck, biting, sucking and licking it.

Hailee’s left hand combed into Maggie’s brown hair, gripping and pulling them, and her right one was on her girlfriend’s strong back. Hailee felt the heat rising in her body and settling on her lower half, between her legs. 

She hastily took Maggie’s waistband of her pajama shorts trying to pull them down. Maggie noticed it, stopped her movement on her girlfriend’s chest and her kissing on her neck e lifted herself up, starting to take her shorts off but was stopped by Hailee’s hands. “No, I want to do it.” And she let her. Hailee grabbed the waistbands of her pants and underwear and slide them off her legs. Maggie did the same with Hailee’s ones. And for a moment, the world stopped. The two lovers stared longingly at each other bodies. Heat rising, their bodies trembling with desire. With pure lust into Maggie’s brow eyes, she leaned down and attached her lips to Hailee’s right nipple, eliciting a whine from Hailee. 

She grazed it with her teeth and she gave it a light bite pulling it a little bit, making Hailee hiss lightly. Maggie licked slightly soothing it, flicking it.

Maggie spent quite some time going back and forth between Hailee’s boobs. But her girlfriend started to become restless, she squirmed and rubbed her thighs together to try to ease the burning heat between her legs. Maggie noticed it and reluctantly removed her lips from her girlfriend chest. She got up to give Hailee a sweet kiss, while her right hand slided down her side, reached her inner thigh feeling her lover’s wetness. Hailee gasped into the kiss, and blushed as she feels her clit throbbing with excitement.

Maggie decided to tease her a little bit, she brushed her fingers on the inside of her thigh, inching closer to where Hailee wanted her to touch the most and at the last moment she moved away. Hailee whined and took Maggie’s hand to try to move it where she needs the most.

“Please, if you keep teasing me, I will come without you properly touching me.” 

Maggie smiled smugly “that good?” Hailee closed her eyes and whined. “Hey, open your eyes, look at me.” Hailee opened her eyes and they stared at each other. “Are you ready?”

Hailee nodded eagerly and Maggie chuckled. 

Maggie’s hand touched Hailee’s pussy for the first, touching tentatively her clit. Hailee moaned and gripped hard Maggie’s hair. Maggie let out a hiss, but the pain quickly became pleasure and she whined a little. 

She started drawing tight circles around her girlfriend’s clit, Hailee bucked her hips to gain more friction “please,  babe , more.” Maggie’s heart skipped a beat at the term of endearment, but focused on descend slowly between her girlfriend wet fold and shivered at the feeling. 

Hailee was trembling with anticipation. “Are you ready?” Hailee nodded. Without breaking their air contact Maggie inserted one finger in and Hailee gasped at the pleasurable intrusion, Maggie stilled her finger for a moment and then started moving slowly. 

Hailee moaned “oh fuck.” Maggie attached her lips to her girlfriend neck. Maggie’s trusts became firmer and faster, and without notice she inserted a second finger. Hailee’s hips jerked uncontrollably and Maggie used free hand to stop her movements. 

“Faster, Megs- fuck -“ Maggie sped up her movements and Hailee moaned loudly topping mid-sentence. She moved from her girlfriend neck to her right breast and sucked hard. 

Hailee was a screaming mess, she was  so close . “M-more baby, m-more. I-I’m clos-e.”

Maggie fastened her movements even more, thrusted her fingers in and out harder, the palm of her hand hitting with every thrust Hailee’s clit. She could feel her inner walls contracting around her finger. She twisted and curved her fingers and that did the trick. Hailee’s body stilled for a moment, mouth open in a silent scream, arched her back and cried out Maggie’s name while shock waves of white heat filled every nerve of her body. Her release flooded out of her center and Maggie slowed her movements to help Hailee ride out her climax and made it last longer. 

When Hailee’s body slumped back into the bed, Maggie took out slowly her fingers and her girlfriend whimpered at the loss. Making eye contact with Hailee, Maggie put her fingers into her mouth e licked them clean, letting out a moan in the process. Hailee watched her with fire in her eyes, heat pooling again between her legs. 

She cupped the back of Maggie’s neck harshly and kissed her roughly tasting herself on Maggie’s tongue. 

They separated after their lungs burned from lack of air. “How was it?” Maggie nervously asked.

“Are you seriously asking me that? Babe it was  amazing.  The best orgasm I have ever had.”

Maggie blushed furiously and smiled slightly “I’m glad to hear that...” she trailed off, looked up into Hailee’s orbs and added with so much love “you’re just... so beautiful.”

A light blush colored Hailee’s cheeks “thank you, so are you. So  so beautiful.” And kissed her girlfriend tenderly.

When Hailee’s tongue swiped across Maggie’s bottom lip to ask for entrance, the kiss quickly sped up. Maggie’s hips bucked and she grinded her aching pussy on her girlfriend abdomen, leaving a streak of wetness on them.

Hailee looked down at her stomach and with a smug smile whispered into Maggie’s ear “now it’s my turn to take care of you.” She flipped them over and now she was the one on top, straddling Maggie’s  marvelous  abs. She sighed at the sensation of Maggie’s abs under her center. 

“Mmmh did I ever tell you how much I love your abs?” Hummed Hailee. 

Maggie didn’t have enough strength to respond to Hailee’s compliment. Making her girlfriend come made her arousal grow, and she was  dripping wet. And Hailee’s light movements on her abs and her comment, just made it grow. 

Hailee leaned down and kissed Maggie quickly, trailing her lips down on her neck. She bit her neck making her girlfriend hiss, then soothed it with her tongue. In the meantime Hailee sat between her girlfriend’s thighs,her right hand slided down, lingering a little bit on her abs and stopped on top of her hips. She trailed a single finger down until she came in contact with Maggie’s wet center.

“Oh babe, you’re so  wet .”

“Just for you baby.” Maggie panted biting her lower lip to suppress a moan.

Hailee looked up at her girlfriend with a disappointed look “don’t hold back, babe.  Scream on top of you lungs. I want everybody to know who is making you feel so  good .” she growled the last word and with a quick movement of her hand tapped her girlfriend’s clit. 

Maggie’s hips bucked up and moaned “Hailee.”

“That’s right baby.”

Hailee’s finger continued to draw tight circles around Maggie’s clit slowing her movements and then speeding them up. 

Maggie felt like her body was on fire, Hailee’s movements only fueling it. The coiling feeling inside her lower belly told her she was close. 

Hailee’s lips trailed down and took a nipple inside her mouth, suckling her breasts with desire. She focused on the other nipple and treated it like the other. Maggie’s hips met her girlfriend’s hand’s movements on her clit, but Hailee wanted more, wanted her to  cry out her name . So she looked up and into her girlfriend’s brown eyes. “Are you close baby?” “Yes, so so close. Please, more.” “Gladly.”

Suddenly Hailee’s finger removed from her lover’s clit, and Maggie whined at the loss “what are you do-oh” Maggie’s sentence was cut short with a moan when Hailee shoved two fingers inside her cunt. “Oh baby, you’re so wet. You feel so good.” Hailee’s lips moved down on her girlfriends abs and started to kiss every inch of her stomach. 

Maggie moaned at the sensation “oh baby, that feels so good. Don’t stop.” “Oh believe me, I’m not going to.” And fastened her movements. She inserted another finger and thrusted harder making Maggie scream “HAILEE I’M SO CLOSE, DON’T STOP.” Hailee thrusted faster, twisted her fingers and felt Maggie’s walls tighten around her fingers. Just a couple of thrusts and Maggie moaned Hailee’s name loudly, her body writhing and trembling, her orgasm hitting her hard. Hailee slowed her thrusts to increase Maggie’s pleasure and stopped her movements when her lovers body ceased trembling. A blissful smile on Maggie’s lips and a raging desire in her eyes while watching her girlfriend mimics her actions and licking her fingers clean from her cum. She then leaned down and kissed her softly, Maggie tasting herself on Hailee’s tongue.

They separated and the older girl dropped beside her girlfriend and cuddled her. 

“I’ve always loved cuddling you, but cuddling like this is priceless.” Hailee said hugging her girlfriend torso tightly and hiding her face into her neck.

“Mee too.” Maggie sighed and run her fingers through her hair. “So... that happened...” she trailed off.

“Yeah.“ Hailee sighed blissfully and gave a peck on her girlfriend’s neck.

Maggie tugged a little Hailee’s hair to make her remove her face from her neck. She looked into her eyes and kissed her lazily. After a while, Maggie retreated from the kiss and looked at her girlfriend “are you tired princess?”

Hailee blushed at the nickname “no, why?”

“Because I’m not done with you yet.” 

Immediately wetness pooled between Hailee’s legs and she surged forward and trapped her girlfriend lips in a bruising kiss. Her hands cupped her breast while Maggie’s one cupped her ass. Maggie got up and hovered over Hailee’s body. She quickly descended her body planting a kiss here and there. When she got to her hips, Hailee was already squirming with anticipation. Maggie faced her girlfriend’s pussy and her mouth watered at the sight. Without wasting more time she attached her lips to her girlfriend’s clit, and Hailee moaned loudly “oh- Maggie .”

She sucked her clit into her mouth, got a little lower and took a tentative lick at her wet folds.

Hailee’s hips bucked up and whined. “Please.”

Maggie’s lips traveled up and down her glistening folds “you taste  so good babe.” She gave another lick and spoke up again “I wanted to try something. Do you trust me?” 

“With all my heart.” Hailee answered truthfully and looked at Maggie with nothing but love into her eyes. Maggie got up to kiss her quickly and regained her position. 

She inserted her tongue into Hailee’s wet fold and moaned at the sensation. The vibrations of her moan caused shock waves pass through Hailee’s entire body, and moaned her girlfriend’s name. She started slow, with a steady rhythm. After a while she removed her tongue and Hailee started to protest but was stopped by a moan when she felt two fingers enter her and her girlfriend’s lips reattaching to her clit. 

Maggie sucked hard on her clit and sped up her movement with her hand. With her free hand grabbed Hailee left thigh and put it on her shoulder to have a better angle for her fingers.

Hailee was alternating between moans and whimpers “I’m so close baby, don’t stop.” And Maggie could feel it, Hailee’s walls were squeezing her fingers, so she stopped abruptly and detached herself from her clit.

Haile shot up so fast Maggie was worried she got dizzy, and screamed “WHY DID YOU STOP?!”

Maggie smiled smugly “relax baby, do you trust me?” Hailee nodded hastily, “then just lay back down and let me work my magic.” She winked e kissed her quickly, before returning on her spot between Hailee’s legs.

Hailee laid back down, and relaxed her body, but was cut short abruptly by Maggie’s tongue and hands resuming her movements. 

Maggie’s rhythm sped up quickly and Hailee was close again. When Maggie felt her girlfriend‘s walls clenching around her fingers, she stopped again. 

Hailee whined and Maggie laughed. She got up again and came face to face with Hailee, “don’t worry baby. This will make your orgasm ten times more powerful. I promise it’ll be worth the wait.” She winked. “Okay, I trust you.” They kissed quickly and Maggie settled again between Hailee’s legs. She started her movements again, added a third finger and poked her girlfriend’s clit with her tongue. When her girlfriend’s walls started clenching around her fingers again, Maggie slowed to a stop and heard Hailee let out a guttural groan and chuckled. Maggie laughed and the vibration made Hailee’s centertwitch. She decided to end this torture for her girlfriend, sped up again her movements and sucked hard on her clit. A couple of hard thrusts and Hailee was  screaming  her name. 

Hailee shut her eyes so hard she started to see stars behind her eyes, her body trembling heavily. Maggie’s hands slowed down to help Hailee ride out her orgasm. When she felt Hailee stop trembling, she sped up her movements again. Faster and harder. 

Hailee’s eyes snapped open and looked down at her girlfriend between her thighs with a mix of shock and pleasure “wh-what are you do-doing?.” And then moaned loudly. “Just wait and watch... or like...  feel .” Maggie smirked and resumed her sucking on her clit.

Hailee was already approaching the edge and when her girlfriend bit lightly on her clit her body stilled and her orgasm hit her hard. She arched her back and let out a bunch of gibberish.

Maggie slowed her movements but when Hailee’s stopped writhing, she sped up her movements again.

Hailee whined loudly and bucked her hips to meet her girlfriend’s movements. 

30 seconds passed and what happened next left Hailee speechless. She came again, her pussy spasming and spurting out her juices. Maggie tried to collect every drop, licking her clean. When Hailee’s body stopped trembling, she put her hand into Maggie’s hair with a whine and tugged signaling her that she‘s too sensitive and to get back up. 

Maggie took out har fingers slowly and her girlfriend whimpered at the loss but recovered quickly kissing the younger girl hard. They separated and Hailee looked at Maggie with astonishment “did you just make me  squirt ?” 

Maggie smiled smugly at her “yes, yes I did.” 

“But... How ?” 

“A magician never reveals his tricks.” She winked at Hailee.

Hailee shook her head and rolled her eyes. Maggie laughed “well I told you to wait and feel and it would have been worth it. Was it worth it?”

“Hell yeah! I mean I’ve never  squirted  before. It felt  so  good.”

“I’m glad to hear it babe.” And kissed Hailee tenderly.

“Now  magician , you wore me out. I’m so tired. I need sleep.” Hailee yawned.

Maggie laughed and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead affectionately. She got up and grabbed the comforter and placed it on their bodies.

Hailee looked at her guiltily “wait, what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me right now. We have plenty of time for it later.” She winked at her girlfriend and kissed her lovingly. 

They kissed softly a couple of times before cuddling each other and falling in a deep sleep.

-

Maggie was the first one to wake up, the sun rays illuminating the room. She looked down and was met with the most breathtaking view: Hailee sleeping peacefully on her chest, hair ruffled and snoring lightly. 

Maggie’s smile could be compared to the sun. She still couldn’t believe what happened the night before. “ Hailee is my girlfriend. ”

“I can feel you smiling.” Hailee murmured into her chest.

Maggie’s smile got bigger “I was thinking.”

“About?” Hailee yawned and rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the sleep away.

“About my beautiful girlfriend. Do you know her? Brown hair, brown eyes, beautiful, a body to kill for, a great actress and an amazing singer?”

“Mh no. I don’t think so. Should I be jealous?” Hailee asked jokingly. 

“Nope.” She smiled. She moved closer to kiss Hailee, but she came in contact with a hand.

She pulled back and looked at Hailee with a puzzled look on her face.

“I have morning breath.” 

“So do I.” 

“Maybe I should brush my teeth first.” Hailee said shyly.

“I don’t care about morning breath. But if it makes you uncomfortable, we’ll brush our teeth.”

They got up and brushed their teeth side by side, both sneaking glances at the other’s naked body. When they finished they returned to bed and cuddled, giving each other the longed good morning kiss.

They exchanged a couple kisses that were interrupted by their big smiles. 

At some point Hailee straddled Maggie’s hips, kissing her passionately. Maggie’s hand cupped her right boob making Hailee shudder and moan softly. She started to grind on her abs and her whines became louder. 

“You really love my abs, don’t you?” Maggie chuckled.

Hailee moaned again before answering her “ YES . Oh god yes.”

This spurred Maggie on, she grabbed Hailee’s ass and helped her grinding on her stomach. 

A phone chiming interrupted their moment.

“It’s just a text. Don’t worry. Keep going.” Maggie groaned, speeding their movements.

After a minute, her phone chimed again. “Ignore it.” Maggie panted into Hailee’s lips. She trailed her lips on her girlfriend’s pulse point. 

After saying this her phone started ringing. Both of them groaned and Maggie stretched to grab it on the nightstand, Hailee still on her lap.

“It’s Anna.” She told Hailee, then answering the call “Good morning shorty.”

“ Shut up, you’re  two inches  taller than me .” Anna answered.

“Whatever. What do you want darling?”

“ Not even an ‘how are you Anna? Spent a good night?’.” Anna quipped.

“You didn’t even said good morning.”

“ Good morning,  jerk .”

“That’s better. Kinda.” She shrugged “now. What do you want?”

Hailee was watching her girlfriend talking to one of her best friends with tenderness. She snapped out of it when her center pulsed from the growing pleasure of her hips on her lover’s abs and resumed her grinding on her girlfriend’s abs and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her pulse point. She wanted Maggie to hang up and pay attention to her, so she bit particularly hard on her pulse point, soothing it with her tongue.

Maggie suppressed a moan biting on her lower lip and cleared her throat and looked at Hailee with fury.

“- so what do you say ?” Anna asked.

“W-what?”

“ Were you not listening to me ?” Anna asked confused.

“No, no I was-“ she sighed quietly, Hailee sped up her pace. “-sorry I just woke up.”

“Great! So me and Brittany are coming over in 5 minutes. See you in a bit! Bye!” Anna chirped and then hung up the phone.

“What did she say?”

“That she and Brittany are coming over in 5 minutes?” Maggie said confused.

“ WHAT ? No, I was getting close! And now we have to stop.” Hailee whined, still grinding on her abs.

“Who said anything about stopping?” Maggie said smirking. She grabbed the back of Hailee’s thighs and flipped them over settling on top of her.

“Woah.” Hailee gasped.

“And you didn’t see nothing yet.” Maggie smirked and kissed Hailee.

She slipped her right thigh between Hailee’s ones positioning it on her center. Hailee moaned and rubbed her wet pussy on her thigh. Maggie kissed her and, since they have a short amount of time, sneaked a hand between their bodies e touched her pussy. She inserted without resistance two fingers and thrusted in and out in a fast peace. Hailee moaned loudly but this time Maggie shut her up with her lips. To speed things up, Maggie used her thigh to thrust harder and deeper into Hailee’s center, the palm of her hand hitting her aching clit every time she thrusted inside and Hailee growled into her girlfriend’s mouth. 

Hailee’s hands were on her back, her nails scratching her back. “Don’t stop baby, I’m clo-“ a moan stopped her mid-sentence. She started to feel a coiling feeling inside her belly and with a particular hard thrust she came with a muffled moan. 

At that moment, there’s a knock on the door. 

They both groaned. “I’m sorry. I have to answer the door. You stay here. I’ll tell them you’re still sleeping.” Maggie kisses Hailee and removed her hand from Hailee’s center, her girlfriends whimpering at the loss. Another knock, a louder one. She wiped her juices on the sheets, and got dressed quickly, trying to fix her sex hair.

She opened the door and greeted Anna and Brittany. They were dressed in casual clothes, just jeans and shirt. They said hi and smiled at Maggie, and entered the trailer when the girl signaled them come inside. 

“Hailee is still asleep, I was just about to jump into the shower.” Maggie said smiling lightly at them and lead them on the couch. “do you want anything? Have you guys already had breakfast?” Maggie asked.

“We came here to go have breakfast together. You really weren’t listening to what I was saying on the phone!” Anna pointed an accusing finger in Maggie’s direction with fake anger.

“I’m sorry. I was still in a sleep haze.” Maggie raised her hands in defense, smiling slightly.

“Good morning.” A (fake, noticed Maggie) tired looking Hailee came into the room, yawning.

“The sleeping beauty has finally woke up!” Maggie chuckled. 

Hailee smiled at her softly. Anna and Brittany watched them intently. 

Silence surrounded them. 

“Oh fuck it. I can’t resist any longer. For how much longer have we to pretend we don’t know you guys slept together?” Anna asked with a sly smirk. 

Maggie and Hailee watched her with their mouths wide open and widened eyes. Brittany chuckled quietly beside her.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. It’s not only oblivious, but what gave you away was the hickeys on the base of your neck-“ she pointed to Hailee, “and your poor attempt of covering sex hair.” Then pointed to Maggie.

Hailee and Maggie looked at each other and blushed furiously. The older girl joined her girlfriend on the other couch and sat beside her.

“Yeah, well. Last night we talked and we got together.” Maggie glanced briefly at Hailee and smiled shyly.

“Congratulations! I’m so happy for you guys!” Brittany got up and went to hug both of them.

Anna did the same, she hugged Hailee first and then trapped Maggie in a tight embrace “you finally did it. I’m so proud of you.” Her friend smiling widely.

“So now... on a serious note. Who did the first move? I bet it was Maggie.” Anna asked eagerly.

Maggie and Hailee were taken aback by Anna’s question “it was me actually. I kissed her but she-“ “I froze because I thought that was a dream.” “So I backed away from her and when I started to apologise-“ “I leapt out of bed and kissed her.”

“Aw, look at you two. Already finishing each other’s sentences.” Anna teased putting a hand on her heat.

Maggie raised her middle finger in response. 

“ Rude.”  Maggie laughed at Anna’s comment. “So technically it was you who did the first move, right?“ Anna asked.

“Or maybe was it Hailee? Technically she didn’t respond at first and then she initiated the second,  real kiss.” Brittany reflected.

Maggie and Hailee were definitely confused now.  What’s going on?

“No I‘m sure it was Maggie. She leaned in first.“ Hailee answered unsure.

“ Dammit. ” Anna muttered.

“Okay... what’s going on?” Maggie answered suspicious.

Anna scratched the back of her neck “well, you see. During the week you got to know the others, they-we couldn’t help but notice how you and Hailee acted around each other...” she sighed, “and... well... we kinda made a bet... about you two...” she trailed off and looked down at her feet. Brittany looking anywhere but them.

“ What?! ” Maggie and Hailee yelled at the same time. “You guys  betted  on us?!” Maggie added.

“Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez. It’s just a bet. Don’t be mad.” Anna said.

“Oh yeah, sure. It’s no big deal.” Maggie said sarcastically. “Exactly!” Anna remarked. The two young girls stared at Anna annoyed.

“Oh cmon, it’s not  that  bad.” 

Maggie shook her head “what is about this bet?”

“We made two different bets-“ “and other one just between us two.” Anna murmured. Maggie and Hailee stared at her with disbelief. “-as I was saying. We betted on who would be the first one to make a move on the other and when that would happen.” Brittany clarified. 

“Okay and who betted on who?” Hailee asked curiously.

“I actually want to know first the bet only you two made.” Maggie added.

“Well you see. We made a bet related to the first one.” 

“And that is?”

“When you guys would you have had sex.” Anna said bashfully.

“Oh god. Who betted on who?”

“I said it would have been at least two weeks after you got together, Brittany betted on right away.”

“So she lost our bet.”

“Yeah. Cmon! I was rooting for you! A little of self-control!” Anna shook her head and pointed to Maggie. 

The younger girl looked in disbelief at her friend. “It was actually me who started it. She wanted to stop and was willing to wait until I was ready. And I was.” Hailee looked down shyly and Maggie kissed her cheek lovingly.

Brittany and Anna were looking at them in a mix of tenderness and disbelief.

Maggie cleared her throat “the other bet?”

“Well I said Hailee and two weeks after your arrival.” Brittany said pointing at Hailee.

“I won. I said you-“ Anna pointed at Maggie and winked “and one week after your arrival... I mean cmon there was so much tension between you guys. If you guys didn’t got together before the end of the filming of this movie, I would have forced you guys to play  7 minutes in heaven !”

They all chuckled. 

Then Anna and Brittany continued to talk about the bet the cast made. Without them noticing, while hearing their friends story, Maggie and Hailee inched closer and cuddled each other on the couch. Smiling like idiots, thinking about their crazy friends and their crazy lives. But most importantly the fact that now they were  finally _together_ .


End file.
